I saw gohan and videl under the missle toe
by Gohan4444
Summary: Ok this is albout gohan and videl. Read if u like a badass gohan. Contains bad languge and sex and bad things!he can be nice. CHAP 13 up
1. Tranning

A/N just made this it problay sucks this is first fan fic Goku and chichi are dead a Bulma adopted Goten and Gohan. (in this Gohan is over 7 feet tall and much more buff then in most fan fics. Disclaimer I don't own dragon ball Z

Gohan IM hungry screeched Goten as he bounced on his sleeping brother Gohan. Gohan woke up screaming DIE CELL as he waked Goten and sent him through the wall or C.C and into a nearby closet and . Goten who just regained conciseness was attacked and kneed in the stomach by Gohan. Take that cell Gohan screamed. When Gohan finally relised he was attacking Goten Goten was already injured. G-Goten? Gohan said as he went to pick up the chibi. Goten started to cry wahhhhhh Bulma help help Its alright Goten Gohan said as he went again to pick him up. This time Goten got on his knees and was begging Gohan not to kill him. Bulma walked in the door GOHAN she screamed as she looked at Goten begging to Gohan she knew what happened. Gohan.. Its al- Gohan was already out the door cry his way away from the house. Gohans thoughts (Now my little brother hates me). Gohan was a his old house in the 439 mountain area. He walked into his old room, it was just as he left it 7 years ago. He crawled into his old bed and cried him self to sleep.

The next day

Gohan got up at 7:00 am went out side and flew off towards capsule Corp. He walked in and sat down at the table next to Goten. Goten was still in shock from the experience lest night, Gohan could tell by his face that he was very scared. After inhaling his breakfast he went up to his room and put on his Gi. Walked back down stairs and crept up behind Goten. Goten to busy eatting his food to notice just kept on eating. Gohan garbed him from the chair. Goten powered up and tried to break free. But couldn't so he screamed Gohan quickly waked him behind the head rendering him unconscious. Gohan then proceeded to Walk up to trunks room holding Goten in his hand. Gohan walked into the room and waked trunks behind the head. Gohan picked them both off and flew off. He landed on top of the look out and barged into the hyperbolic time chamber. (a/n in this fan fic you don't age in it) He "tossed" Goten and trunks on the floor "gently". Trunks was the first to wake up. Ugh were am I he said. He looked around and saw Gohan leaning on a wall and instantly remembered what happened. YOU he screamed referring to Gohan WHY DID U DO THIS. Gohan just smirked. I needed to train Gohan said. Wake up Goten Gohan muttered. Trunks did as he was told and explained everything to Goten. Fight me Gohan said. The chibis just looked at him in disbelief… But but Goten said it would be2 against 1. I can take you Gohan said confidently.

2 minuets later

Goten and trunks on the floor breathing heavily and coughing up blood. Gohan walked over to them kneeled down and gave them a sensue bean each. Child play Gohan muttered. WHAT the to chibis exclaimed THAT TOOK EVERYTHING U HAD TO BEAT US. Heh right Gohan said sarcastically. Gohan motioned for the chibis to move back. Gohan started powering up super sayian 1, 2,3,4 then 5. Gohans muscles bulged getting bigger bigger and bigger. When the smoke cleared Gohans clothes were on the ground. He was covered in a yellow fur. His muscles were HUGE and he gained at least 5 more inches on to his already massive height. HOLY COW screamed the two chibis in union. Gohan ki was off the charts. And his personality was different . He was now " I will not hesitate to kill you gohan" Come at me Gohan said. Goten and Trunks attacked. In a mater of seconds they were on the ground(again :D)

So how do u like itt? good bad please read an review


	2. return

A/N Hey everyone :D so sorry bout taking so long to update! Well here it is!

The day went by… (a year in Gohan trunks and Goten minds) ( remember they don't age in the hyperbolic time chamber)

Gohan, Goten and Trunks flew back to C.C.

Gohan walked through the door and was greeted by a screaming Bulma. WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN! she screamed. Relax harpy we just went into the hyborbolic time chamber to train Gohan said. WELL YOU COULD HAVE LEFT A NOTE Bulma yelled. YOUR NOT MY FRIGIN MOTHER Gohan replied. YES I KNOW I'M NT BUT I KNOW WHAT SHE WOULD WANT! An angry Bulma screamed. An extremely pissed off Gohan stomped upstairs to his room putting holes in the flooring on they way up. next day . Goten was once again bouncing on the poor sleeping Gohan. GET OFF OF ME Gohan yelled and threw Goten into next district. Walked down stairs and began to devour his breakfast. Bulma walked into the kitchen. Bulma Gohan said I'm sorry I haven't been being a very good son lately. Bu- Its fine Gohan Bulma said after interrupting him. Just promise that you will do one thing for me Bulma finished what? Replied a confused Gohan. Go to Orange star high school.

Hey I woulda made it longer but I don't wana make u guys wait (read and review!)


	3. WAS THAT A STEEL DOOR?

Hey everybody! Now I will update sooner then later! Wait sorry gotta go get coffee bye- back!

HERE IT IS

WHAT YELLED GOHAN, I DON'T WANT TO BE AROUND THOOSE WEAKLINGS! Bulma sighed I just want you to be around people your age. Gohan replied with his own sigh, Fine I guess. Great said Bulma enthusiastically, all of your school supplies are in this capsule. Gohan picked up the capsule and shoved it into his back pocket Gohan spent the rest of the day training in the GR. After that was done he woke up and threw him self on his bed and fell asleep. next day SHIT IM GONA BE LATE Gohan yelled as he ran downstairs and out the door at super speed. He arrived at the front office in a few minutes thanks to his training. Hey um I am son Gohan! Gohan said. Ah yes the principle replied the new kid. Well here is your schedule. Thanks Gohan said. As he ran down the hall he crashed into a girl with black hair and raven eyes. The girl was also running to class and she just hit something that felt like a steel door. WATCH WERE YOUR GOING SHE YELLED. Sorry Gohan replied. They both went their separate ways each looking back and commenting about how hot or handsome the other one was in there minds. ****


	4. A VERY INPORTAN ANNOCMANT YOU MUST READ

THIS IS AN UPDATE TO ALL MY READERS

First of all is BluenightsGvz2431 if you forgot about it its called life after deaths and I love it so please update soon! …. UPDATE YOUR FAN FIC FOR PETE SAKE! BECAUSE I WANA READ IT. Ok well this is my fan fic so in this super sayian 5 does exist! MWHAHAH o and if you notice Goten didn't want to go with Gohan to train remember Gohan knocked him unconscious and toke him same with trunks. He dosent go to Bulma for food because she cant cook. Also THERE WILL BE NO MAJIN BOO IN THIS. NO SAYIMAN NO VILLANS just bank robbers. I am not gona bash sharpener


	5. DUDE YOUR RIP

Here I go! O CRUD I FORGOT TO PUT A DISCLAIMER

I DON'T OWN DRAGON BALL Z I REALLY DON'T

Gohan walked into a classroom. Is this room 505? Gohan said

Yes it is I suppose that you are Son Gohan?

Yea I am A/N (Gohan is wearing his jaket right now)

So Gohan tell us a little about your self

Well Gohan said, I live in the 439 mountain area.

WHAT said an anonymous student

That's a 4 hour flight another on stated

I manage Gohan said.

MAN YOUR HUGE exclaimed a student A/N remember Gohan is over 7 feet tall)

YOUHOO OH GOHAN COME SIT OVER HERE a young blond haired girl said.

Ok I guess Gohan said as he srugged

Gohan walked over to his desk and took off his jacket.

A/N Gohan is wearing a sleeveless shirt that has incredibly huge arm wholes so you can see all of his abs pex and things like that.

Dude your rip said the blond haired boy that was obviously the females mate.

Yeah heh I know

Well my names Erasa blonde female said

And I'm Sharpener said the blonde haired boy

Gohan was about to reply but the female with Black hair and raven eyes busted in a screamed

SORRY I AM LATE SIR their was a kid that I ran into in the hall way and he felt like a steel door and I had to go to the nurses ofice because I sprained my ankle

Right Videl… TARDY UNEXUSED the teacher shouted

I know I shouldn't stop here but don't wana keep u guys waitin!


	6. Ears taste good

Hey everybody THANKS FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS HERE I GO! Hold on I gotta cheek on my brother I hit him in his stomach…Hes ok he is a little trooper. Poor little guy.. HERE I GO

Excuse me sir Gohan said

Yes Gohan the teacher replied

Videl isn't lying I was the one that she crashed into.

Hmm fine the Teacher said, TARDY EXUSED.

Videl walked over to her desk (which JUST HAPPANS to be right next to Gohans)

Hi videl said

Hi Gohan said

Sorry about the hallway Gohan said apologetically

Its fine Videl said, Except for one thing

What? Gohan stated confused.

How come you felt like a steel door? Videl said

Umm I work out a lot.. Gohan said

Right Videl said as her eyes slid down to those huge armholes, You don't get a body like that from working out.

RIIIIIIIIIING!

Yes saved by the bell Gohan thought as he ran out of the class room

-Cafeteria-

Videl, Sharpener and Erasa walked out twords their spot by the tree only to see Gohan sitting there WITH A HUGE LUNCH infront of him.

Hey Gohan the there said together

Hey Gohan replied

The sat down infront of him and began to eat their lunches.

Gohan how do you eat so much? Videl said.

I guess I have a fast metabolism. Gohan answered.

After the there were done eating, Gohan noticed Sharpener aproching Videl pushing her near a tree

Come on babe you know you want me Sharpener said.

LEAVE ME ALONE said Videl.

In a second Gohan was standing infront of Sharper looking down at him with a disgusted look on his face. She said no Gohan screamed as he lifted Sharpener in the air by his shirt. Uh uh I wa- Sharpener was cut off as Gohan punched him in the stomach.

Gohan dropped Sharpener to the ground

Sharpener coughed up blood.

T- Tha-Thanks Gohan

All Gohan did was stare at her. He began to purr

Uh Gohan? Videl said with a worried look on his face shouldn't we get back to school?

Gohan didn't reaply

Gohan approached Videl and pushed her up against a tree. LET ME GO GOHAN PLEASE! She said, she tried to break free but Gohan was to strong.

He then began to suck ear lobe.

Videl struggled not to moan.

Then she felt his strong arms slide up her shirt.

Gohan began to tear off her shirt.

GOHAN PLEASE NO! Videl screamed

Gohan snapped out of it.

Vi V Videl I'm sorry I just don't know what came over me can you forgive me? Gohan managed to get out.

FORGIVE YOU YOU JUST TRIED TO RAPE ME. Screamed Videl

Please Videl Gohan said, Just come by my house Ill explain everything.

Fine Videl said.

READ AND REVIEW

HOPE U LIKED!


	7. I like your lips Mr alien

A/N Hey everyone :D This chapter will be long or short I dono

Videl was bored to death she had been flying in her jet copper for 4 hours now

She finally found Gohans house

She climbed out of her jet chopper and walked up to the door of the house

Before she could even knock a blur of black shot through the door and landed on top of her

HI said Goten, are you Gohans girl friend?

NO Videl shouted

OHHHHHHHHHHH…

Goten leave Videl alone said Gohan as he walked through the door

Aw I wanted to spar with her said Goten

Goten you know you would win said Gohan

WHAT yelled Videl HIM BEAT ME

Um well yeah Videl he could easily beat you replied Gohan nervosly

Oh… said Videl

Goten go watch tv said Gohan, me and Videl are going to talk

Gohan picked up Videl ad lifted off

Ek screamed Videl

I'll explain later Gohan said

Once they reached their destination Gohan sat her down on a nearby rock

Ok Videl you probably wont believe what I am gonna tell you.

Gohan had told Videl everything from his birth to now

So you mean your half alien? Said Videl

Yeah I am replied Gohan

And you beat cell not my father right

Yes… Gohan said

I knew it Videl said, my father is way to weak to have beat cell

Videl? Gohan said

Yes? Videl replied

Um there this thing that happens to a sayian every 8 years of his life stated Gohan

What? Said Videl

Well I am umm currently in heat… said Gohan nervously

You mean like animal heat Videl said wonderingly

Yeah said Gohan, and umm Videl I am gona be really honest with you

Hmm Videl said

Umm its taking all of my self control not to rape you right now said Gohan

Ohh… said Videl

Gohan began to walk towards Videl

Gohan stop please Videl said

Don't worry Videl Gohan stated calmly, I would never hurt you

Please ba- Videl was cut of as Gohans lips connected with hers

Videl intensified the kiss

Gohan began to suck on her earlobe again…

Videl how ever this time moaned with pleasure.

Hope u like it R&R


	8. I am so sorry Goten

A/N Hey everyone :D so sorry bout taking so long to update! Well here it is!

Disclaimer I DON'T OWN DRAGON BALL Z

(Blma, Vegeta and Trunks are out of town so Gohan and Goten are at their old house

The next day (it is after school Gohan and Videl are instant messaging each other) AIMed said something on aim)

Hi Videl Gohan AIMed

Hi Gohan Videl AIMed back

What ya doin? Gohan AIMed

Just…Aiming you lol Videl Aimed back

Oh Aimed Gohan, I am gonna get something to eat

(Gohan walks away from the computer)

(Goten walks up to the computer)

I HATE YOU VIDEL I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN I WAS JUST ACTING Goten Aimed

(Videl thinks its Gohan)

Wha- what? Videl Aimed

Nklvjdshiou908u3 olfjl ljkopfdj0 0-24i8 p0ikpokdpo poppooop moife Aimed Gohan and Goten

(they are struggling for the computer)

Videl Gohan Aimed

What do you want you bastard Videl Aimed back

It wasn't me who Aimed you about the I never wana see you again it was Goten Gohan Aimed

Oh Videl Aimed

He got what he deserved… Gohan Aimed

Oh my god you didn't hurt him did you! Videl Aimed

It doesn't matter what I did to him he deserved it Aimed Gohan

Gohan Videl Aimed , what did you do to him!

All I did was punch him in the stomach….as super sayian 3… Aimed Gohan

GOHAN Videl Aimed

Do you think I should cheek up on him? Gohan Aimed

Yeah I think you should Aimed Videl

Ok I guess I will Aimed Gohan

(Gohan walks into Gotens room

Goten? Gohan said

Gohan heard a sobbing noise coming from under the covers)

Goten are you alright? Said Gohan

Sob sob I- it- it hurts really bad Gohan

Let me see it Goten Says Gohan as he pulls up his brothers shirt

(There is an imprint of Gohans Giant hand there)

Oh Goten I am so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you.. said Gohan

IT HURTS Goten screamed

(Goten coughed up blood)

Oh my god Goten I hit you really hard didn't I? Said Gohan

Yeah… Goten replied

How bou you come sit on my lap while I am on the computer? Gohan asked

Oh- o Ok said Goten obviously still in a lot of pain

Back Aimed Gohan

So Videl said

Um I hurt him really bad… Aimed Gohan

How bad Gohan Aimed videl

Um there is an imprint of my had in his stomach

GOHAN! Aimed Videl

Umm and I hit him so hard he coughed up blood…… Aimed Gohan

Poor kid Videl Aimed

I I cant belive I hurt him Aimed Gohan

I didn't mean to hurt him that bad Aimed Gohan

I feel so bad Aimed Gohan

Its alright Videl Aimed

Goten? Gohan said

Yeah? Goten said still in pain

I feel so bad about hurting you… replied Gohan

Its alright said Goten

Does it still hurt Said Gohan?

Yeah It still hurt a lot.. Goten said

I am so sorry Goten I just don't know what came over me… Gohan said apologetically

Its fine Goten replied looking down at his feet…

Gohan? Said Goten

Yeah? Said Gohan

Yours so strong said Goten

Um thanks? Said Gohan

I am going to stop there I got this idea from me and DBZgurl AIMS so special thanks to her.

BluenightGv Please update Life after deaths soon please instant message me my screen name is Coolhigg


	9. U MUST READ THIS

ANOCMENT 

GOHAN TELLS HIS CLASS MATES HE LIVE IN THE 439 mountain area so they wont bug him ( remember he really lives at c.c


	10. THIS IS A SEX CHAPTER IF U DONT LIKE REA

A/N OK EVERYONE YOU NEED TO GET THIS THROUGH YOUR THINK SKULLS **_READ AND REVIEW NOT READ READ AND! REVIEW_**

Ok then BACK TO THE STORY!

THIS CHAPTER HAS DESCRIBED SEX IN IT IF U DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT I WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIABLE FOR YOU READING THIS! Disclaimer I DON'T OWN DRAGON BALL Z

Gohan! Screamed Bulma (Trunks, Bulma and Vegeta have come home and Gohan and Goten are back at c.c)

What Bulma replied Gohan

Me and Vegeta are going out tonight can you baby sit the kids said Bulma

Sure replied Gohan, can Videl come over?

Videl? Who is Videl? Said Bulma

A girl from school replied Gohan

Oh sure Bulma said

(after Bulma an Vegeta left)

Gohan had been making Trunks and Goten chocolate milk…with sedatives in it.. a lot of them

Thanks Gohan the chibis said in unison

THUMP THUMP the 2 chibis fell to the ground unconscious

Yes It worked exclaimed Gohan

(A capsule Corp guard comes up)

sir Gohan a young lady named Videl is here to see you said the guard.

Let her in replied Gohan

Goh- Videl was cut off as Gohan and her erupted into a passionate kiss

Gohan ripped off her shirt

Gohan we are going to fast! Cried Videl

Not fast enough if you ask me said Gohan as his hands reached behind her and unstrappted her bra.

Ek cried Videl

I love you said Gohan as he ran his fingers over Videls uncovered breasts

I love you to Gohan Videl said

Gohan took off his shirt and flung it across the room

Then Videl took off her pants so did Gohan

So there they were both completely naked

Gohan flung her on the couch and jumped on her

Gohan? Videl said

What is it my love said Gohan

I never done this before Videl said

Its alright Videl I'll be gentle

No Videl said, " even know its my first time I want you to act like we have both done this 500 time".

Gohan smiled and began to suck on her nipple

OH THAT FEELS SO GOOD MOANED VIDEL

That's not even the main attraction replied Gohan as he entered Videl

GOHAN GOHAN screamed Videl as her nails entered Gohan skin drawing blood

Do you want me to stop Gohan said

No Gohan Videl said, " don't stop keep going you know you want me"

Gohan snuggled close to Videls neck kissing it unit he found the softes spot then he bit down on her neck drawing blood. Then Videl did the same to him

Then Gohan and Videl climaxed

About 5 minuets later Gohan sensitive Sayian hearing picked up little footsteps

Gohan the 2 boys said when they reached the end of the stairs ( the couch is right by the stairs) (now being Sayians Goten and Trunks already knew what sex was)

OH MY GOD the 2 boys screamed together

Gohan got up and wrapped the blanket around his waist and walked towards the 2 small boys

Goten and trunks… said Gohan, " You cant tell anyone about this got it?

Yes Gohan Goten said

Trunks didn't say yes all he was doing was staring at Videl.

Gohan transformed into super sayian 3 and punched Trunks in the stomach

And Trunks… if I ever catch you staring at my mate again I will kill you Gohan said threateningly

Y y ye yes sir Trunks managed to get out.

Good said Gohan "now go upstairs and go to bed"

Goten and Trunks ran up the stairs as fast as they could

Now were where we Gohan said as he got back on Videl

( they did it 3 more times that night)

Ok hope you liked… REMBER TO REVIEW


	11. 3 children!

A/N Hey everyone :D so sorry bout taking so long to update! Well here it is! Thought

Gohan woke up in the morning next to a sleeping Videl. 

**That was the best night of my life** Gohan thought

He quickly ran downstairs

Hi Gohan Bulma said

O hi Gohan replied

Anything happen last night? Bulma said

NO Gohan shouted

Just then Videl walked down stairs only in her bra

GOHAN she shouted, "what did u do with our clothes?"

Is this Videl? Bulma asked

Ummm yeah Bulma… this is Videl…..

Bulma didn't even reply. All she did was walk over to Gohan and look at his neck

HOLY CRAP Bulma shouted when she saw the bite mark.

You didn't Bulma said

No we di- Gohan was cut off as Videl interrupted

Yes Mrs. Breifs we did have sex and it was wonder full Videl said

Wow…. Bulma said

Umm Gohan? Bulma said

Yeah? Said Gohan

There is something you should know…

What? Said Gohan

When a sayian is in heat a child is automatically conceived.

So you mean she is pregnant? Gohan said

WAIT I'm not done shouted Bulma

Gohan said Bulma, "how many separate times did you do it? She said

3 why do you ask? Replied Gohan

Umm because Videl is going to have 3 babies Bulma replied

…………………………………… replied Gohan

AHAHAH IT'S A CLIFF HANGER DON'T FALL OFF MWHAHAHAHAHAH! EHEHEHEHEHHEHE MEOW MEOW MOOOOOOOOOOOO ARF OKI

Disclaimer I don't own Dragon Ball Z


	12. Hi every one!

HEY EVERY BODY HERE I GO 

Disclaimer I DON'T OWN DRAGON BALL Z

YOU MUST REVIEW! **_MUST._**

3 CHILDREN! Yelled Gohan 

what do you mean 3 children said a familiar voice

Gohan instantly knew who it was Goku…. He Muttered

Goku? Replied Goku, " what about dad!"

Gohan spun around turned into super sayian 5 ( yeah cheesy I know TOO BAD) And punched Goku in the stomach

Your NOT MY FATHER ANYMORE Gohan screamed at the top of his lungs

Gohan…. Goku said barley loud enough to here

Gohan kicked Goku in the stomach and made him fly through a few walls

GO TO HELL! Gohan yelled

GOHAN! NO! Screeched Bulma

MASAKO HA! Yelled Gohan

CLIFF HANGER AHAHHAHAAHHA! Cya

Sorry for short chappie I will update soon


	13. enraged

HERE I GO EVERY BODY!

I don't own dragon ball z 

HA! Screamed Gohan

Right before Gohan fired the blast Videl leapt into his arms crying

Stop Gohan please she got out between sobs

Videl…. Gohan said calmly, " you don't understand what he did to me this man is my father and he could have came back to life if he wanted to but he didn't he left me as confused as I ever could be.

Because of him My mom cried her self to sleep every night till she killed her self Gohan continued, "its because of him my brother never had a father"…

Goku walked up to his son, I am so sorry son I didn't know… He said as he put his hand on Gohan's shoulder.

Don't touch me you bastard Gohan replied calmly

I would kill you if you weren't already dead… Gohan said clenching his fist

I am so sorry Gohen.. Goku said

SEE YOU CANT EVEN REMBER MY NAME! Gohan screamed at the top of his lungs.

Gohen I mean han ple- Goku was cut off as Gohan screamed "JUST LEAVE GET OUT NEVER COME BACK UNLESS YOU BRING MOM!"

Goku sighed fine Gohan I'll leave Goku said as he walked out the door

It had been 1 week since the Goku incident 

Gohan and Goten Were at home alone this was the day of their mothers death….

Gohan? Goten asked

What Goten? Gohan asked annoyed sad and mad

Will you play with me? Goten asked

No Goten not now…. Gohan replied

Please Gohan! Goten begged

NO! Gohan screamed

Ok…. Goten muttered

1 hour later…

Gohan will you feed me? Goten asked

No Goten Gohan answered

5 minutes later

Gohan please come play with me Goten said

Shut up Goten Gohan replied

WHY? Goten screamed, " ITS YOUR FAULT THAT OUR DAD DIED ITS YOUR FAULT OUR MOM DIED TO! EVERYTHINGS YOUR FAULT EVERYTHING!"

Goten looked into his brother's eyes and what he saw was sadness

I –I Im so- sorr-sorry Gohan….I didn't mean it…Goten said

Goten looked back into his brother's eyes once more and the feeling in his eyes was no longer sadness but rage utter rage filled his eyes.

Gohan lost all control he closed his eyes rembering his brothers words which only made him angrier.

GAHHHHH! Gohan screamed his aura grew so big that he lit the nearby couch on fire.

Gotens words of sorry only fueled his anger. He grew so angry that his aura turned black.

(at the arcade where the z-gang is)

GO VEGETA GO screamed Goku, as did the rest of the z-gang

WHAT WAS THAT the entire z-gang screamed in unison?

What? Bulma asked

Gohan's ki It its dangerously high and Gotens in super sayian Piccolo replied

And Gohans ki isn't happy its enraged added Krillin

You don't think that Gohan is hurting Goten do you? Bulma asked

I don't know Bulma…Krillin said

Hey everyone whos Goten? Goku said

(Back at C.C)

Gohan had Goten backed into a corner

PLEASE GOHAN DON'T KILL ME Goten pleaded

Gohan didn't reply

GOHAN I AM so sor- Gotens apology was cut off as Gohans fist slammed into Gotens stomach.

Goten coughed up blood then Gohan kicked Goten in the head and followed it up with ki blasting him in the back and then elbowing him in the back

Gohan then slapped him in the face at least 500 times then Gohan ran into the kitchen and pulled a sword out of the cupboard.

Gohan attacked with the sword and slashed off Goten shirt and gave Goten a ton of scars on his back.

Goten was on the ground bruised and scared of what his "big brother" would do next then his worst fear became true.

MA

SAE

KO

HAA

A beam of light erupted from Gohans hands and right before it hit Goten his "father" saved Goten from extinction.

Goku put Goten down on the floor away from Gohan

Gohan charged at Goten with his sword but he couldn't move

The entire z-gang was holding him they had to use all their strength to hold onto him.

AHHHHH LET ME KILL HIM HE DESERVES TO DIE Gohan screamed

Trunks came up to Gohan

WHY DID YOU DO THIS Trunks screamed pointing at Goten

Kill…kill kill… Gohan replied

Trunks kicked Gohan in the crotch

Gohan stopped struggling

But then he ran forward and broke free he had only one thought in his mind as he neared trunks (kill)

He swung a kick for Trunks head

Trunks fell down and his eyes rolled to the back of his head he was..dead

Then he ran for 18 and did the same had she been a human she would have died all that happened was she became unconscious.

Gohan pointed his finger at Yamcha

Die… Gohan muttered

Then Yamcha fell to the ground he had a hole the size of an ant in his head and through the back off it.

As Gohan saw Yamcha die it occurred to him that HE was the cell this time He was the villain HE caused the pain.

Then when everyone thought Gohan was going to kill them he broke down and cried as memories of thee cell games flooded his mind.

The others looked at him with sympathy.

Poor kid said Piccolo

ITS ALL My FAULT I KILLED TRUNKS AND YAMCHA I'm A MONSTER THAT'S ALL I AM A MONSTER! Cried Gohan

He looked up at Vegeta kill me Gohan said, "Kill me now before I cause any more pain", Avenge your son Vegeta Gohan said

Goku put his hand on Gohans shoulder

Gohan looked up at him and said "you still have no right to touch me kakkorot" Goku looked taken back and hurt.

Gohan looked around and saw Bulma she was crying her eyes out.

Gohan walked up to her and put her hand on her should I'm sorry Bulma

Its fine Gohan she replied, "it wasn't your fault"

Yes it was Bulma Gohan said

OK THAT'S A WRAP CYA


	14. Chapter 14

_**ANNOCMENT! (did I spell that right?)**_

This story is **_NOT _**discontinued

I have started a new story called THE DESTROYER OF WORLDS romance it is about what would have happened if Goku and Chi-chi died and Bulma did **_NOT_** adopt Gohan and Goten. It's a Gohan and Videl fan fic

**_I WILL _** update both maybe in 1 or 2 days

This has been a comcast consum- er I mean…….AN UPDATE! DUH DA DUH DA


End file.
